<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Tension to Tranquility by dreamingthroughwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338506">From Tension to Tranquility</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingthroughwords/pseuds/dreamingthroughwords'>dreamingthroughwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(also they take off each other's clothes), (they just drink some wine), F/F, Post-Canon, bs explanations of how ether works, day 4 - stress relief!!!, they go to the hot springs. need i say more, very brief mentions of alcohol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingthroughwords/pseuds/dreamingthroughwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mòrag and Brighid have barely had any time to themselves recently. It’s about time they changed that.</p><p>(XBC Femslash Week Day 4- Stress Relief)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagutsuchi | Brighid/Meleph | Mòrag Ladair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Femslash Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Tension to Tranquility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I....saw stress relief, and I couldn't resist, with the hot springs. It's perfect....<br/>Also, there's a bunch of bs explanations of how ether works,---I can quite remember if it's ever explained in XC2 so have this instead lol</p><p>Enjoy~~~!</p><p>(follow  <a href="https://twitter.com/XBCFemslash">@XBCFemslash</a>!!! on twitter!!!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Lady Mòrag, you’ve been going through those transcripts for over eight hours now. I think it’s time for a break,” are the first words that Brighid says upon entering their chambers.</p><p class="p1">The empty space beside her warms as blue and purple enter her peripheral vision and Brighid is standing directly beside her. Mòrag doesn’t need to see her Blade’s face to know Brighid is sending her a <em>look. </em></p><p class="p1">Flipping to the next page of the script, Mòrag continues on with what she was doing. “I am fine, Brighid. This needs to get done eventually, and it is my job to do so.”</p><p class="p1">“I thought it was <em>our </em>job,” Brighid’s tone is slightly sharp, but Mòrag knows Brighid is not upset with her, mores the stress of everything and anything weighing down on her mood.</p><p class="p1">Mòrag feels that weight exactly the same.</p><p class="p1">Just because they were now in Elysium, did not mean that it was constant paradise. Politics, and all that.</p><p class="p1">There’s been so much <em>work, </em>in finding new places for their people to stay, meetings with the other rules of the former solitary nations, that they’ve barely had any time alone with each other.</p><p class="p1">Yet, here’s the perfect opportunity, and what is she doing, denying this to herself? If she’s honest with herself, her stress is the <em>reason </em>why she’s zeroing in on this work.</p><p class="p1">Though Mòrag tries to hide her stress—from anyone that is not Brighid, that is, she knows better than that—she really dislikes the feeling it gives her. And she dislikes the fact that Brighid, too, is stressed even more.</p><p class="p1">Perhaps….there <em>is</em> a job that could do together. One that does not require any paperwork.</p><p class="p1">She’s tired and she’s not even sure <em>why </em>she’s suggesting it, but, something in her just realized that a deep root of her current problem is the desperation to be alone with Brighid.</p><p class="p1">“Actually, you are correct, Brighid,” Mòrag declares, shoving the chair back and placing the papers down on the desk.</p><p class="p1">Mòrag meets Brighid’s expression, and Brighid definitely was not expecting her to relent so easily, as her mouth is slightly open accompanied by slightly raised brows.</p><p class="p1">“Oh? Is that so?” Brighid replies, bringing a hand under her chin.</p><p class="p1">Mòrag takes Brighid’s hand and laces it through hers. “Yes. I should not have been so dismissive.”</p><p class="p1">A soft smile comes across Brighid’s face. “No need to fret, Lady Mòrag. I suppose we are both stressed, given our recent circumstances.”</p><p class="p1">“Indeed,” Mòrag responds, and decides to plant a kiss straight on Brighid’s cheek. Brighid starts slightly at the unprompted show of affection, but leans into Mòrag nonetheless.</p><p class="p1">“My, you’ve had quite the mood change. What is on your mind, exactly?”</p><p class="p1">Mòrag says nothing, simply lets go of Brighid—who makes a noise of discontent in response—and moves to their dresser. She pulls out a bag, one that has been packed and ready to go for who knows how long.</p><p class="p1">“Just as you said, Brighid. A job we must do together,” she declares, throwing the bag over her shoulder.</p><p class="p1">“…At this time of night?” Brighid says, but has no other objections. Instead, she moves with Mòrag towards the door, opening it at she tilts her head towards the bag.</p><p class="p1">Brighid smirks as she realizes just exactly what the bag is, and brings a hand across her chest, hip tilted to the side. “Ah, I see. Quite the spontaneity for you, Lady Mòrag.”</p><p class="p1">“Is it that unusual?” Mòrag asks, and Brighid’s quirked eyebrow gives her the answer.</p><p class="p1">Brighid shakes her head, fond expression gracing her face. “Only somewhat. Now, lead the way, Lady Mòrag.”</p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">No one knows <em>how </em>the Nopon Pioneers Spring survived when Mor Ardain merged with all the other Titans, but it did.</p><p class="p1">And it’s even more difficult to get to, but Mòrag and Brighid won’t say no to a challenge. They still have to cross a thin ledge jutting out the side; but this side is even more narrow, now. Instead of an endless drop beneath, she can see the new-found ocean, waves flowing rapidly below them.</p><p class="p1">Despite the dark, it didn’t take them long to reach the spring with Brighid’s ether glow guiding the way.</p><p class="p1">They’d only been here during the day previously, and Mòrag is surprised that the water appears to be iridescent under the night sky.</p><p class="p1">Instead of the previous white and murky colour that the natural hot springs of Alrest used to offer, it was now almost an emerald colour. Despite Mòrag’s extensive research about the history of Alrest and how ether works, she still does not understand it completely, only what Brighid has told her; though her Blade does not know everything, either.</p><p class="p1">Sometimes, beautiful things are better left a mystery.</p><p class="p1">“My, it looks quite majestic at night, does it not?” Brighid says, bending down and drawing a finger through the bubbling water.</p><p class="p1">The one thing that Mòrag <em>does </em>know about ether is that natural landforms such as hot springs utilize ether in a way that causes them to keep their warmth and flow, as well as they do not function only as water. They function more like healing blades, in a way, using ether that absorbs into one’s bloodstream for a calm mind and clear skin.</p><p class="p1">Hence, the reason that Brighid is so fond of them. They’re the one source of water that is not uncomfortable for Brighid, and strengthens her instead of the opposite.</p><p class="p1">Mòrag walks to where Brighid is stirring a hand in the water, sending a bit more heat into it, just because. Brighid’s face already has lost the small creases of stress that were present, chest rising slow and calm. Watching Brighid from her peripheral vision, she pulls out a blanket and sets it alongside the rocks, then proceeds to put the bag on top of it, and pulls out a bottle of wine and their swimsuits.</p><p class="p1">Brighid turns back towards her, head tilting at the swimwear. “Is the swimwear necessary? I’m not particularly fond of it.”</p><p class="p1">Mòrag looks at the swimsuits, and she doesn’t exactly share the same sentiment….Brighid’s swimsuit did emphasize her rather well, but…</p><p class="p1">She’s not opposed to <em>not </em>using them, either.</p><p class="p1">“It’s not like anyone else would risk crossing over that pesky ledge to get here at this time of night, anyways,” Brighid continues, and she’s already taking off her belt and placing it on the blanket. She bends over, brushing against Mòrag’s side, leaning in a way that Mòrag’s eyes are immediately drawn just below Brighid’s core crystal.</p><p class="p1">“It appears that this worked much faster than expected, then. Are you feeling less stressed, Brighid?”</p><p class="p1">Brighid answers by turning around and pushing her hair to the side. Mòrag immediately raises her arms to the clasp on Brighid’s dress and gently undoes it.</p><p class="p1">It’s as if Brighid’s mood has somehow moved through their ether connection, too, because now Mòrag feels even more relaxed and in awe of just how beautiful Brighid is.</p><p class="p1">She really has missed having time alone, just the two of them.</p><p class="p1">Instead of simply helping Brighid remove her dress, as Mòrag pulls the neckline down over Brighid’s arms, she leans into Brighid’s neck, beginning to kiss the side.</p><p class="p1">Brighid responds by bringing a hand back to the top of Mòrag’s head, pressing her closer. Mòrag pulls down Brighid’s dress further, and she follows it, peppering kisses across the glowing ether lines along Brighid’s back, stopping at the bridge of her back as Brighid steps out of the dress.</p><p class="p1">Luckily, the blanket is of the finest fabrics, so no harm from the earth will come to the clothing.</p><p class="p1">Mòrag pulls back, causing Brighid to turn around, but this time Brighid puts her hands on Mòrag’s hips—she was not wearing her armour nor hat, just her regular uniform—and pushes their hips together. Their mouths meet as Brighid begins to undo the buttons of her own uniform, and then it’s just them, their bodies, the sound of bubbling water and the iridescent glow of ether surrounding them.</p><p class="p1">“Mmm,” Mòrag says into Brighid’s lips, placing her hands around Brighid’s shoulders. Brighid is keeping her warm with both ether and her body, and the slight rush of the hot spring is calling louder than ever, now.</p><p class="p1">Brighid appears to be on the same wavelength, as she separates their lips to place their foreheads together. “Shall we take this into the water?”</p><p class="p1">“Of course, Brighid. Though I am quite enjoying the view from here.”</p><p class="p1">“My, Lady Mòrag. Someone must be feeling relaxed now, aren’t we?”</p><p class="p1">Mòrag says nothing, just smirks and takes Brighid by the hand to the spring. She gestures for Brighid to go first, holding her hand as she steps into the hot spring. Her hair floats atop the water as Brighid submerges her body, and she leans back against the pool.</p><p class="p1">The colours of the pool, mixed with the radiance of Brighid’s hair and her ether lines reflecting atop the surface of the pool is a majestic sight. Mòrag wishes that cameras were not a rarity as they were; as she would love to immortalize this picture in more than just her memory.</p><p class="p1">Though, she knows she’ll never forget it, so it’s not much of a bother.</p><p class="p1">Mòrag follows, sitting herself down in front of Brighid’s arm, which wraps around her shoulder once she is fully submerged. She turns in Brighid’s embrace, and grabs the wine that she’d brought. No need for glasses when it’s just them.</p><p class="p1">She pops the cork, and offers the bottle to Brighid. Brighid gladly takes it—it’s the highest grade of wine available in Mor Ardain, truly more expensive than wine <em>should </em>be, but Brighid deserves the best, it was her favourite, after all—and takes a drink.</p><p class="p1">Brighid hands Mòrag the bottle, and she does the same. She leans into Brighid’s embrace, and Brighid’s fingers dance circles on her shoulder. The water has the most calming effect; it’s warm and not moving too fast, only enough that it’s comfortable.</p><p class="p1">“This is much better than paperwork, now, isn’t it?” Brighid says, placing her legs across Mòrag’s under the water.</p><p class="p1">“You are always correct, Brighid. I think we are both keenly aware of this fact by now,” Mòrag teases, earning a laugh in return.</p><p class="p1">“I <em>was </em>always aware of this, you took an odd amount of time to catch up, though.”</p><p class="p1">Mòrag smiles and pulls herself as close to Brighid as she can get. It’s <em>nice, </em>to not worry about anything at all. They really did need this.</p><p class="p1">“I got there, did I not?” she responds, and before Brighid can tease her further, Mòrag brings her lips to Brighid’s core crystal, gently pressing a soft kiss onto it.</p><p class="p1">Brighid tightens her grip on Mòrag’s shoulder, and brings the other arm under the water to place itself on Mòrag’s hip.</p><p class="p1">“You did, indeed.” Brighid’s tone is soft and calming, and Mòrag smiles into Brighid’s core.</p><p class="p1">It’s warm and it’s familiar and it’s <em>Brighid’s, </em>and she couldn’t ask for a better way to spend their night.</p><p class="p1">Moving from the core crystal to Brighid’s face, she leans their foreheads together once again. Mòrag brings a hand to Brighid’s forehead, brushing her bangs to the side so that the heart on her forehead is fully visible. Brighid smiles, and opens her eyes just slightly, and Mòrag’s heart always rushes when she gets to see the stunning amethyst of Brighid’s eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Now, shall we continue what we started earlier?” Brighid asks, and Mòrag responds by closing the gap between them.</p><p class="p1">Their lips meet once again, hands embracing each other as the water rushes around them and the stars shine above them; but nothing of this night is as radiant as Brighid, who stands out most among any beauty or land that Alrest could possibly offer.</p><p class="p1">How lucky she is, to have made it to this new world, with Brighid by her side. There really is nothing bad about it, not at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(yes, they did exactly what you think they did for the rest of the night)</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated, and have a lovely day/afternoon/evening/night wherever you are!!!</p><p>Don't forget to follow <a href="https://twitter.com/XBCFemslash">@XBCFemslash</a>!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>